


Costume Party

by listentothecries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Ex Boyfriend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Naley, Inspired by One Tree Hill, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, OTH - Freeform, POV Third Person, Party, Post-Canon, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Thiam, not werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothecries/pseuds/listentothecries
Summary: Theo and Liam broke up but doesn’t mean they don’t love each other anymore [Inspired by Nathan & Haley scene from One Three Hill]
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> [Idea based on Nathan and Haley scene from One Three Hilll because when I posted a thiam meme with oth quote on fb page, someone said OTHxTeenWolf crossover could be fun lol. So I just thought about Naley become Thiam  
> Nathan as Theo  
> Haley as Liam]
> 
> english is not my language so, be nice! Enjoy.  
> Clo

Liam readjusts his shirt, not even know why he accepted Scott's invitation. It's a costume party, nothing more. That's why he dressed in this extravagant police costume, but also to please the one he loves. The party is in full swing as it should be, and Liam is unconfortable. Everyone looks at him, it's quite rare that he wears this kind of sexy clothes, Liam Dunbar who likes to blend in with the crowd. He looks around the room and searches for the man he loves.

"Stop it Liam" Scott tells him, hands on his hips.

"I'm just trying not to look like a clown in this costume." Liam sighs.

"It's too late to change clothes! Come on."

To be honest, he accepted Scott and Stiles' invitation to avoid being alone tonight and depressed in his bed. Theo and Liam had been arguing for a few weeks. They had a fight once again but this time they broke up but everyone knows the two lovers are meant for each other.

Liam sighs, looking for a familiar face. That familiar face he misses ... touching him, kissing him and watching him sleep at night. Liam hadn't realized how deeply he fell in love with Theo until now. It's always like that. People realize their feelings when you separate from the person you love.

"I'm coming back, I'm going to get something to get drunk!" Liam said, while joining the club bar. He hopes to escape Stiles and Scott's reunion with their girlfriends. He doesn't want to be a burden.

Liam waves at Melissa, Scott's mother, she’s a volunteered to be the bartender for the evening party. 

"Liam! Are you having fun?" Melissa asks while serving some customers.

"Well except the fact I would have preferred to be at home watching TV, and eat ice cream... You can imagine how fun is my night ."

"Oh honey! Scott told me..."

"Yeah it’s okay, I deserved it."

"Just Have fun, enjoy your evening. And if I may, Theo is very elegant tonight!" 

Liam looks up, while Melissa smiles as she puts down the tray with the boys' drinks. This woman is awesome. She still has the words to give people hope. Liam leans against the counter. 

"What? Theo is here? ” Liam is getting impatient. Where is Theo? Where’s is he?

"Yes, good luck!!" Melissa tells him happily. Liam smiles and grabs the tray towards Scott and Stiles with a big smile on his face.

But unlucky, Liam falls heavily to the ground and the glasses burst on the ground under the mocking laughter of the people around and at their table. Liam moans in pain, a piece of glass sticking through the palm of his hand as he tries to get up. 

"Oh shit!"

Finally, someone comes to his aid. One arm around his hips, another under his legs, Liam puts his hand behind his savior's neck so as not to fall. The man wearing as a clown, modern clown with perfect makeup, perfectly plated hair, he also holds a cane, and a red costume. Liam is sure of himself, but it looks like the famous character of JOKER. What's more, Theo's favorite character. Liam can feel everyone's gaze on them, and it's quite embarrassing, but it is nothing compared to the feeling of happiness that is overwhelming him right now. He can't stop smiling like an idiot. 

Theo finally drops him off, and they sit on an unoccupied couch, away from the mocking laughter, and Stiles, Scott at the same time.

"Theo?" Liam pulls away from his ex-boyfriend and look at him. 

"Nice costume!"

"Well...You like it?" A cheeky smile appears on his lips.

"To be honest, not really..."

He frowns, and loses his blissful smile. Liam closes the buttons on his uniform, and hides his bare chest with his arms. "Ahh..well..ok nevermind"

"That doesn't seems like you ... it's not you."

"Yes .. I .. I thought you would like and find me se.."

"That's not the problem Liam. I think sexy clothes won't help our relationship."

Liam looks down, Theo is right. He doesn't know what happened to him to come to this stupid costume party, and been so naive to think that everything was going to be so easy.

It hurts as much as the cut between the palm of his hand. "Yeah .. you're right."

Liam laughs nervously, and shakes his head. He hates himself for being so weak.

“I'm ridiculous, just as ridiculous to still believe in you and me, in us. I'm sorry Theo. I .. will .. just..Bye "Liam said in a broken voice.

"Wait.. Liam.."

Theo watches his ex-boyfriend turn his back on him and then run off.

Crying discreetly, Liam rushes to his locker, grabs some proper clothes, and locks himself in the bathroom to change.

He cleans the wound with his hand, and begins to cry louder. His heart is hurt as hell. Tears roll down her cheek. This evening is cursed or maybe he's the one cursed.

Regardless, Theo doesn't love him anymore and Liam is heartbroken. He runs some water on his face to look good even though Theo doesn't want him now, and dries his face before looking at himself in the mirror.  
He retrieves his bag, and sneaks out of the bathroom to get out of here before bumping into Theo approaching him. Liam takes courage, and starts talking to him first.

"Look, I'm sorry, if you want to I will try to forget you and move on even if it hurts me, I’m not lying!"

Theo walked over to Liam and grabbed his face to press their lips against the younger's. Liam watches Theo close his eyes during the kiss, before putting his two arms behind his neck to extend the kiss. Never let him go. Liam let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to see you move on" Theo hisses between kisses on Liam lips. Liam smiled again as Theo bit his lip, and let their tongue moving together. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before going off hand in hand to finish what they had started.

Finally, the night is not as curse as Liam thought


End file.
